I CAN FEEL YOUR FEAR
by nandy.duolover
Summary: bored with exam stuff.. wrote smthng on pure duo nt good at all bt if u read do review


**A/N **

**Set after behrupiya..and in between lapata laqdkiya…**

**Just a random os..tired of exams…hmmph..**

**Its nt good…**

**Note **here unlike my other stories daya nad Abhijeet stays separately.. warna sayed behrupiya ki stry hi nahi banti…

Try to read..

**Story:**

a car is moving on the road smoothly and the man on the passenger seat is sitting with irritated expression over his face.

the man driving seems to be least bothered about the irritation and strted his lectures as

"tujhe dctr ne itna uchal kud kerne se mana kiya hey na?"

"kya boss mein to.."

the boss threw an angry glare

"dekho tum mujhe na yea fiery eyes mat dikhao mein darta nahi inse samjhe.."

a laugh escaped frm the mouth of angrier one

"acha pehle restro chalo fir dinner kerke gher chlte hey.."

"bahar ka khana bhi mana hey.."

a murmuring voice came "yea dctr ki na jani mujse kya dushmani hey..driving na karo khana na khao..bas iss abhijeet ki baat mano.."

abhijeet smiled on this and corrected "khana khane se mana nahi kiya kisine bas bahar ki khana mat khao..aur dctr ne nahi kaha meri baat manne ko wo kehne ke liye mein kaafi hu.."

"per yaar mujhe yea bureau se laut k dinner banana bilkul acha nahi lagta.."

"acha chalo mein banata hu saath mey dinner kerneke bad mein niklunga.."

daya noded in a hopeless manner..soon they reached daya's home and after enterind abhijeet directly made his way to kitchen and daya too joined him after freshning up..

They completed cooking and dinner in some casual chit chat about cases and suspects and all

after dinner abhijeet was about to leave with "subha pick up kerne ajaunga.."

"boss.."

abhijeet turned "kya hua?"

"baitho na.."

abhijeet sat down confused "kya?"

daya came and sat beside him with "darr gaye they na?"

abhijeet immedietly looked down..

"mujhe freddy ne bataya kaise bacho ki tarah ro raha tha yea angry young man"

abhijeet shook his head "kya yaar..wo to bas.."

"ha ha bas..(imitating abhijeet's voice) ain mujhe rona bhi ata hey vala?darr aur mein..yea kaisi combination hey...? Hey na?"

abhijeet smiled,patted his cheeks "ha yaar darr to laga tha..us ambulance mey jab tujhe sans nahi arahi thi..jab dctr ne ake kaha.." he stopped..

Feeling the lump again in his throat..

"abhi..kabhie kisi ki agey haath mat jorna.." abhijeet looked at daya who hold his palms and continued "aur nahi inn haatho ko kaapne dena..cahe kisi bhi bajase ho koi bhi haalat ho..humari dosti itni kamjor nahi ki aesehi kuch ho jayega mujhe..maut ko bhi dhoka de sakta hu mein..per tum kabhie aise kamjor mat parna.."

abhijeet nodded.. "pata nahi yaar uss waqt..mera dil hi nahi ker raha tha ki mein uss dctr per yakin karu..kuch samajh hi nahi araha tha..tab mein yea senior inspector abhijeet thori tha..tab to tera abhi tha na woha.."

daya smiled "aur isiliye sayed pehli bar salunkhe sir se bhi har manli?ha kabhie unhe tang nahi karoge?ager sach mey wo mujhe bacha lete to?"

"mein sach mey tang kerna to dur unki har baat bina sawal kiye man leta..jindegi bhar ahsan mangta.."

"abhi.."

abhijeet stood up "tujhe mein samjha nahi paunga yaar tab kya chal raha tha..mere wajase tu woha..jab mein ander gaya aur tune waise mujhe dekha to..."

daya after a shrt silence strted "darr to mujhe bhi laga tha abhi.."

abhijeet turned

daya is staring at his hands "jab tumne waise kaha ki mein abhi aur jhat se haath chor k kone mey jake khare ho gaye..mujhe ek pal k liye laga tum firse kahi akele na par jao..apne ander ki yea rough and tough officer ko mar na do

..kiuki senior inspector abhijeet mey jitna himmat hey mera abhi to utna hi kamjoor hey.."

abhijeet came near him and pressed his shoulder he continued "jab acp sir mujse jhut keh rahe they to unki ankho mey dekh k darr laga mujhe..jab saans nahi arahi thi aur ankho ki samne aj tak ka pura safar agaya tab bhi.."

he stopped then looked up "tumhe pata hey tumhare aur acp sir ki haath tham ke aisa lag raha tha yea mujhe jane nahi denge kuch bhi ho jaye..yea dono.."

he closed his eyes abhijeet sat beside him and pulled him in a hug "arey nahi diya na jane?hmm?fir bas agey se wo sab nahi sochna bilkul.."

daya stayed in the hug fr some moments silently then said "darr to usse pehle bhi tha ki kahi uss rocky ne tumhe kuch kar na diya ho..kahi mein late ho gaya to?ager tumhe dhund na pau to?"

"aisa ho sakta hey ki tum mujhe dhund na pao?"

daya shook his head vigoerusly abhijeet asked the query he is having fr long "per tune uss rocky ko pehchana kaise?"

daya sat straight with "kya boss tumhe pehchanna kaunsi bari baat hey mere liye..aab ager 10hamshaqal ki beech bhi khare rahoge to pehchan jaunga aur rocky to alag tha bilkul.."

"kaise?"

"arey wo gloves ki bina invstigation kerta tha...tarika se bhi dur dur..(recives a glare so corrected) matlab kuch odd tha..aur to aur uske gher se ek larki ki jute bhi..aab boss tum cahe jitni bhi flrt karo gher mey to laoge nahi larki ko.."

abhijeet nods then realizes smthng "ek minute..jitna bhi flirt karu se matlab kya hey tera?"

daya makes an innocent face "kuch nahi mein to bas.." then turned serious with "pata hey ek baat pey bahut gussa aya mujhe.."

abhijeet looks at him in silence

"12saal se acp sir humare saath kaam kerte hey hume iss qabil unhone banaya..freddy hey..vivek tasha bhi bahut din hue kisiko nahi laga ki yea unka abhijeet sir nahi yea tum.."

abhijeet sighed "humare duty mey saboot ki agey kabhie kuch dikhta hi nahi yaar..gussa to mujhe bhi bahut araha tha..ager acp sir tujh pey yakin ker lete to sayed tujhe uss halat mey nahi dekhna parta..per yea duty.."

they both remained silent fr some moments..

Then abhijeet broke the silence "per ek baat bata tu hspital se chut ker sidha bureau kiu gaya.."

daya murmured "hey bhagwan socha tha khushi se vul jayega per nahi..pata nahi mujhe daantne ki waqt kabhi kuch vulta kiu nahi.."

"wo mein suprise dena cahta tha..to.."

"per tujhe dctr ne aesehi dschrge kaise de diya?"

"abhi wo..mujhe neend arahi hey.."

abhijeet look at him keenly then sighed "ja soja mein chalta hu..kal pick kerne.."

"abhi..aj yeahi ruko na.."

abhijeet turned "kiu tujhe to neend ayi hey na.."

"boss..." he said in a special cute manner

"nautanki..chal ja mein guest room mey hi rukta hu,mere kapre kaha rakha hey?"

"wohi pey..aur chnge kerne ki bad lemon tea.."

"bahut order dene laga hey tu.."

and he moved to the guest room

daya smiled whispered "boss itna bhi mat darna yaar kabhie..ki tum haath joro..tum kisi ki samne jhuko yea gawara nahi mujhe cahe mere liye hi sahi.."

he moved in the kitchen To prepare lemon tea and coffee "order bura lage bhaisaab ko bana ke hi deta hu..khush ho jayenge"

**One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood**

**if u read then pls review**


End file.
